Bad Brother Glory
by BlueShadow00
Summary: Él era la personificación de lo incorrecto... Arrogante, engreído, mujeriego, cínico, malévolo. Pero lo peor de todo... Era su cuñado. (AU) (Delena) Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Aquí les dejo mi historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me agrada escribirla! Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!.

**Título:** Bad Brother Glory

**Sinopsis:** Él era la personificación de lo incorrecto... Arrogante, engreído, mujeriego, cínico, malévolo. Pero lo peor de todo... Era su cuñado.

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Delena - (UA universo alterno)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y el canal CW

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**El capítulo contiene 1000 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Sentada en el cómodo sofá de la casa de huéspedes de la familia Salvatore, podía oír claramente como en la biblioteca, los tres hombres que vivían en aquella casa se enfrentaban en una acalorada pelea.

Sus padres habían salido de viaje para acompañar a su hermano Jeremy a una audición en una prestigiosa escuela de música y es por eso que Giussepe, el padre de su novio, se había ofrecido a cuidarla en lo que durara su ausencia.

Así fue como acabó viviendo en aquella enorme casa, junto a su tierno y dulce novio, su estricto padre y su inquietante hermano.

Damon. Su nombre era sinónimo de problemas, como los que ahora mismo estaba ocasionando. Tal parecía que alguien había roto varios vidrios de la casa, como venganza por alguna mala acción del muchacho. Como siempre, Giussepe le gritaba y su novio, Stefan, solo contribuía diciendo que debería ser castigado.

Así eran las cosas allí, Damon la cagaba, Stefan lo culpaba, Giussepe explotaba.

¿Qué opinaba ella? Simplemente que Damon era un incomprendido y Stefan necesitaba aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando.

Stefan y Elena cursaban su último año de instituto y Damon estaba en su segundo año de Universidad, estudiando ingeniería. El chico era brillante, pero tenía problemas de comportamiento. Se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, con un sinfín de mujeres rodeándolo. Sabía que era guapo, y eso le encantaba. Era altanero, cínico, engreído y terriblemente malévolo.

Aún así ella sentía pena por él. Por lo poco que le había contado Stefan, Damon era fruto de una aventura de su padre con una mujer que sólo se embarazó para obtener algo de la fortuna de Giussepe. Cuando Damon tenía solo un año, la mujer tomó todo el dinero que Salvatore le había dado y abandonó al niño en la puerta de un orfanato. Giussepe lo encontró dos años después y se hizo cargo de él. Años más tarde se casó con la mamá de Stefan.

No había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasó después. La mujer despreciaba al niño no deseado de su esposo, y éste sólo veía en él un error que le había costado caro. Criaron a su hijo con devoción y mucho amor, y a Damon sólo le quedó el desprecio y las sobras. Indudablemente jamás pudo crear un buen vínculo con su hermano. Sólo desarrollo el penoso pasatiempo de disfrutar molestándolo.

Aunque nunca le faltó nada material, jamás tuvo lo que de verdad importaba, nadie se había preocupado por él o lo había querido, y eso había provocado que ni el mismo se quisiera.

-¡Eres una desgracia para esta familia!- el grito de Giussepe resonó desde la biblioteca, mientras Damon pasaba por la sala en dirección a las escaleras- ¡Si fueras la mitad de hijo de lo que es Stefan!- El grito se apagó y se escuchó un golpe al final.

Elena pudo ver a Damon pasando frente a ella apretando los puños. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, y creyó ver algo parecido a la vergüenza en ellos, pero enseguida su máscara helada de siempre apareció y el siguió su camino sin hablarle. Él jamás le hablaba. Podía molestar a todo el mundo y hacer el tonto aquí y allá, pero a ella simplemente no le dirigía la palabra.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, vio las gotas de sangre caer por sus manos. Alarmada intentó asistirlo pero antes de que pudiera pararse él había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-Lamento que hayas oído eso- Stefan entró entonces en la sala, lucía apenado.- Ya lo conoces- murmuró con rencor. Agitó su mano y ella vio que esta también sangraba.

-¿Qué paso allí? ¿Por qué ambos sangran?- se alarmó la chica.

-Papá hizo que Damon recogiera los vidrios rotos de una de las ventanas-le contó-Estaba agachado en el suelo, noté que se estaba lastimando, intente tenderle un trapo, pero cuando me acerque se levantó de golpe y me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre un montón de vidrio.- su tono era enojado.- Voy a pedirle el botiquín de primeros auxilios a Liz, papá me curará, ¿Me esperas en mi habitación?- sonrió y la besó rápidamente- Pero que no te vea papá- Le giñó él. Se suponía que no podían compartir habitación.

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse. Automáticamente subió a la habitación que le habían designado y entró al cuarto de baño. Revisó alguno de los estantes segura de que lo había visto por allí. Luego de unos minutos encontró el pequeño botiquín y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia su destino.

Una vez frente a la puerta dudó en tocar. Pero al fin no lo hizo y entro sin llamar.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Protestó sorprendido el chico, sentado al borde de su cama con un trapo entre sus lastimadas manos.

-Si llamaba no ibas a dejarme entrar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y sin pedir siquiera permiso se sentó a su lado y le arrebató el trapo-Eso está sucio, si no te limpias debidamente se infectará- lo regañó. El movió la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua y Elena rió. Sin más abrió la pequeña cajita y comenzó a curarlo. Damon brincó imperceptiblemente varias veces, pero no alejó las manos y tampoco emitió sonido. Sólo se limitó a tensar firmemente su mandíbula.

-¿No deberías estar asistiendo a tu novio?-la picó con una ceja alzada.

-El tiene quien lo ayude, y tú por lo que veo no-remarcó lo obvio.

-No quiero tu ayuda-Dijo entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero la necesitas, Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- luego sonrió aún con su concentración fija en sus manos- No me atrevería a dañar tu inmaculada reputación de chico malo- De reojo vio el atisbo de lo que pareció una sonrisa. Acabó de curarlo lo vendó y se levantó en silencio dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de salir se volteó hacia él- De nada- le dijo rodando sus ojos. Y ahora si vio una genuina aunque pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Dios! que difícil es escribir un capitulo con solo 1000 palabras! Esta maldita historia me da para mucho mas jajajaja.. Bueno sólo faltan tres capítulos espero que me alcance jajajaja.. Disfruten leyendo!... nos vemos en el próximo :)

* * *

Varios días después del incidente con las ventanas, Elena a un lado de la chimenea, miraba a través de los relucientes nuevos vidrios de los enormes ventanales de la sala. Era una hermosa noche de verano, Stefan y su padre habían salido a comprar un par de trajes nuevos para una cena de negocios que tenían el fin de semana. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi muere de un infarto ante el estruendo de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Damon entro como un vendaval, tan lleno de energía y destructivo como siempre. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Por qué tan solita?-se acercó insinuantemente. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Desde cuándo le dirigía la palabra?

-Tu padre y Stefan salieron, pero volverán pronto- titubeó, tratando de entender lo que ocurría.

-Genial entonces estamos solitos- su movimiento insinuante de cejas puso a la chica alerta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, pero no fue necesario, lo supo en cuanto el chico dio un paso torpe hacía ella. Estaba borracho.

-Creo que has tomado demasiado Bourbon hoy-negó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pff… eso no es verdad, jamás es suficiente Bourbon…-Su mirada se tornó algo triste. Ella jamás lo había visto así. A pesar de ser un monumento al mal comportamiento, el siempre se veía elegante y dueño de sí mismo.

Dio otro paso tambaleante para acercarse a la chica pero perdió el equilibrio y se agarró fuertemente de una pequeña mesita auxiliar que había en el pasillo de entrada. Con tanta mala suerte que esta tambaleó y el jarrón que se encontraba encima, cayó y se hizo añicos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, aquél era el jarrón de la abuela de Giuseppe, una reliquia familiar. En aquel momento se escuchó como un coche estacionaba frente a la mansión. Habían regresado.

-¡Sube las escaleras!- le espetó en un susurro apremiante a Damon.

-¿Qué…?- dijo éste sin comprender.

-¡AHORA!- le ordenó firmemente y sin rechistar él obedeció. Sin embargo se quedo en el rellano escondido para ver que planeaba la chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se soltó el cabello y se arrojó al suelo a un lado del jarrón. Stefan y Giuseppe entraron en aquel momento.

-¡Elena!-gritó el rubio al ver a su novia en el suelo- ¿Qué ocurrió cariño?- se preocupó por todos los vidrios en el suelo. Se acercó y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Yo…-titubeó sobándose la cabeza como si le doliera- No lo sé muy bien… recuerdo venir caminando porque escuche el auto y de pronto…-sonó confundida- creo que me desmaye-Luego le lanzó una mirada afligida al jarrón.- Lo siento mucho…perdóneme Giuseppe se lo que el jarrón significaba para usted…- su tono era derrotado.

-No te preocupes querida fue un accidente-Dijo el hombre serio pero calmado- ¿Estás bien?- interrogó con preocupación.

-Será el calor, ¿Suele bajarte la presión en el verano?- interrogó su novio.

-Claro, me ah pasado varias veces- mintió la chica.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

-Será mejor que te vea un medico…- comenzó a decir Stefan.

-no hace falta, con un poco de reposo y algo fresco se me pasará rápido- le explicó.

El chico asintió- Iré a la cocina a prepararte una limonada, ve a tu cuarto y descansa-beso su frente- ¿Puedes subir sola?- ella asintió levemente pareciendo débil y se subió lentamente.

-Mandaré alguien a limpiar esto- dijo Giuseppe yéndose de allí.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de las habitaciones se encontró a Damon parado en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Se apoyaba en la pared despreocupadamente, parecía un poco mejor que antes, o al menos más serio.

-Tu padre te habría desheredado por eso- dijo ella riendo para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Gracias- soltó él sin reír, con la mirada más profunda que ella le hubiera visto.

-¿Qué has dicho?- alucinó.

-Jamás volveré a repetir eso asique sino lo oíste mala suerte- se encogió de hombros.

Ella rió- No pensé que conocieras esa palabra- rodó sus ojos.

El se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Conozco palabras que te harían vibrar preciosa- le susurró cerca de su rostro.

Dios…Era demasiado excitante para su propio bien.

-Damon…estas borracho, vete a dormir- Dijo tragando saliva.

-De acuerdo-aceptó acariciando un mechón de su cabello. Se volteó lentamente para entrar a su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia ella- Elena…-la llamó suavemente y ella lo miró-No olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí…- la miró fijamente a los ojos y tras unos segundo cerro su puerta tras él.

Suspiró confundida ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué demonios había sido ese temblor que sintió cuando él se acerco? Intentando no pensar en eso, se fue a su habitación a esperar a Stefan.

Varios días después, saludaba desde la puerta de la mansión a su novio y su padre que se alejaban de allí en el mercedes de Giuseppe. Era sábado en la noche e irían a una gala de empresarios juntos.

Subió a su habitación a tirarse en la cama y prender su computadora, a ver que había de interesante. Estaba por chequear sus mails cuando su puerta sonó. Intrigada fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con un Damon vestido cómodamente con una sudadera blanca y nos joggings negros.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó curiosa.

Lo vio alzar un DVD en su cara- ¿Película y palomitas?-ofreció con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó totalmente descolocada-Es sábado en la noche ¿Qué haces aquí?- negó con la cabeza impresionada.

-Es una forma de agradecerte por haberme ayudado-Le comentó y soltó una sonrisa-No todo en mi vida son noches desenfrenadas y fiestas locas Elena- ambos rieron-Además…- la miró y un brillo pícaro apareció en su mirada- No creo que seas la peor compañía del mundo preciosa-le tendió la mano solemnemente- ¿Amigos?

Ella no pudo resistirse a tomar su mano.

-Amigos-sonrió, luego pensó en algo- No hay televisiones en esta casa.

-Ven a mi cuarto cariño- le guiño él.

Y con una risa divertida, ella lo siguió hasta su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon resopló arrojando una palomita sobrante contra la pantalla de la televisión.

-Que decepción, esta película fue un fiasco- dijo enfurruñado.

-¿Qué podías esperar de una peli titulada "Cowboys Vs. Aliens"- rió Elena - eres pésimo eligiendo- lo picó dándole un empujón amistoso de hombros.

El rió. Aquel sonido le pareció musical a la chica. Sacudió la cabeza contrariada.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir- dijo un poco nerviosa viendo el reloj. Se levantó del suelo, donde ambos apoyados contra la imponente cama de Damon habían pasado las últimas dos horas.

-¿Tan temprano?- él se levanto de un salto y pasando como un rayo a su lado le bloqueó la puerta- Es sábado preciosa- su sonrisa fue muy traviesa.

-Pero… es casi medianoche- tragó saliva audiblemente.- Stefan y tu padre deben estar por llegar.

-No querrás perderte lo que ocurre a medianoche- dijo seductor y se acercó a ella moviéndose como un felino asechando a su presa.

-¿Que…ocurre…a medianoche?- su nerviosismo no ocultó la duda presente en su voz.

-Los demonios salen a jugar- susurró él eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

La chica lo vio venir, pero no atinó a detenerlo. Un segundo más tarde de verlo dar un paso, sintió sus poderosos y hambrientos labios sobre los suyos. Tardó varios segundos en poder reaccionar y tan pronto como lo hizo, lo alejó de ella de un fuerte empujón.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Que está mal contigo?- le gritó- ¡soy tu cuñada idiota!-él soltó una carcajada- ¿Puedo saber de qué mierda te ríes?- siseó ella entre dientes.

-Es que ya te has dado cuenta- asintió con la cabeza viéndola de lado.

-¿De qué?- interrogó alzando una ceja.

-De que soy una persona despreciable- la miró a los ojos con aquella mascara helada que le había visto tantas veces.- Ahora hazte un favor y regresa a la seguridad de tu habitación a esperar a tu perfecto noviecito- Se acercó una vez más a ella y se cernió amenazante.- y un pequeño consejo- Susurró y tomó un mechón de su cabello- No sientas compasión por mí, no creas que puedes ayudarme, no creas ni por un segundo que puedes comprenderme y sobre todo…- acercó sus labios peligrosamente- No vuelvas a aceptar estar conmigo a solas cuando no hay nadie más en la casa… porque la próxima vez, podría hacerte lo que realmente quiero hacerte… y no me importara si no estás de acuerdo con ello- Su tonó bailó en algún punto entre la promesa y la amenaza. Elena tembló no supo bien si de miedo o de alguna otra cosa.

-Estas equivocado si crees que me asustas- lo enfrentó valiente- Si quieres autodestruirte adelante, pero yo no entrare en ese juego- Lo empujó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola fuertemente.- Y Damon…- dijo antes de salir- Ten cuidado, yo también podría hacerte lo que realmente quiero hacerte.

El chico abrió la boca estupefacto mientras la veía irse de allí sin un ápice de miedo por lo que él hubiera dicho. De donde demonios había sacado su hermano a aquella loca, valiente y estúpidamente excitante castaña.

Los días pasaron en la mansión entre un torbellino de emociones. Elena y Stefan parecían la pareja del año, pero la realidad era que la chica estaba sintiéndose abandonada por su adorado novio. Todo el tiempo iba de aquí para allá con Giuseppe por asuntos de negocios, y cuando no era así, ambos estaban muy ocupados con los estudios.

En medio de todo aquello, estaba el asunto de Damon. Desde su pequeña "charla" su relación se había vuelto mortalmente tensa. Cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación no se hablaban, se limitaban a enviarse miradas cargadas de rabia, molestia e innegable magnetismo.

Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Elena no lograba sacar a Damon de su mente, y no estaba segura que sólo pensamientos malos sobre él rondaran sus pensamientos. Sería el hecho de que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, porque cuando Stefan no estaba, como siempre, Damon se ocupaba de estar en la misma habitación que ella molestándola. O haciéndole compañía, ya no lo veía claro. El punto era que al principio su compañía la molestaba, pero con el paso de los días le agradeció que estuviera allí, porque al menos no se sentía sola y abandonada en aquella enorme mansión. Sus silencios de a poco se volvieron cómodos y había algo tácito entre ellos que hacía que aunque estuvieran ocupados en cosas diferentes, los reconfortara el hecho de la presencia del otro en la misma habitación.

Un día como cualquier otro en el que ella leía un libro sobre el sofá y Damon tomaba un bourbon sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida a través de una ventana, Stefan y Giuseppe entraron como un torbellino a la casa sobresaltándolos.

-Dentro de dos días se celebrará una gala en la mansión del alcalde para celebrar el bicentenario de la fundación del pueblo- anunció Giuseppe.- Ambos deberán ir- dijo esto mirando fijamente a Damon.

-Sabes que no asisto a esos estúpidos eventos públicos papá- escupió éste con asco.

-Cariño…- comenzó Stefan sin hacer caso a su padre y hermano.- Temo que…- comenzó pero se acobardó.

-Stefan deberá ir acompañado de Caroline Forbes- comunicó su padre echándole una mano- Ya que ambos fueron escogidos el último año como Miss y Míster Mistic Falls-

Elena asintió.

-Lamento dejarte sola, y sabiendo que tu familia no está aquí… pero tal vez Bonnie…- Intentó Stefan apenado.

-No hay problema… iré con Damon- Soltó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué tu qué?- dijo estupefacto el aludido.

-¿Alguien debe cuidarlo no? No se preocupen, conmigo vigilando no hará de las suyas- Rió y Giuseppe se unió a ella.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió.- Los veré allí directamente entonces, me iré a New York por negocios estos dos días.

Los tres chicos asintieron y el hombre se perdió por la puerta principal.

-Pagarás por esto- La mirada asesina que le dirigió Damon antes de perderse escaleras arriba le provocó una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**N/A: Hola todos! emm... tuve un problema con este capítulo... El word me marcaba 1000 palabras escritas, pero FF me marcó 1002 por lo que le borré dos palabras... Si cuando las cuentan faltan dos avisen, tengo el original escrito x.x jajajaja estuvo raro la verdad... En fin espero no me descalifiquen por eso!... Nos vemos luego... Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Esto fue mucho mas rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado!.. pero reglas son reglas! jajaja espero que les guste!... Saludos a todos :)**

* * *

El vaporoso vestido granate de Elena flotaba como una suave brisa de verano alrededor de la pista, al compas de los movimientos de Damon.

El tenía su mano en su cintura y ambos giraban y bailaban de aquí para allá con la preciosa melodía de un romántico vals de fondo.

-No puedo creer que realmente me hayas convencido de estar aquí- masculló el resignado con sus ojos fijos en ella. Realmente no había sido capaz de posar su mirada en nada más desde que la había visto bajar por las escaleras de su casa envuelta en aquel sensual vestido.

-Admítelo, soy irresistible- lo picó ella coqueta.

-Eso ya lo admití hace mucho- su mirada fue intensa y ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo cuando podrías haber venido con la chica que se te antojara?- interrogó curiosa.

-Porque…¿Ves eso?- señaló Damon con un movimiento de cabeza a algún punto detrás de ella. La chica vio a Stefan rojo y enfurruñado.-Esa cara no tiene precio- rió él y muy a su pesar la chica lo secundó.- Es obvio que mi hermanito está muy molesto, porque eres sin lugar a dudas la más hermosa del lugar, atraes muchas miradas… y soy yo al que envidian por eso- el rió a un más y una carcajada escapó de los labios de Elena.

Varias horas después la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y la suave música había sido remplazada por una estridente música bailable. La gente en la pista se sacudía sin cesar y muchos de ellos ya estaban pasados de copas. Elena estaba sorprendida. Las fiestas en casa del alcalde solían ser elegantes y sobrias, pero el hombre estaba atendiendo un asunto importante fuera del pueblo y su hijo Tyler se había hecho cargo esta vez. Sólo tuvo que sobornar al DJ para que prendiera un poco aquella aburrida reunión. Ahora los jóvenes reían al ver a algunos de los más distinguidos ciudadanos de Mistic Falls perder el control por el alcohol y la música.

-¿No bailan amargados?- preguntó Damon acercándose a donde Elena estaba sentada, acompañada por Stefan.

-Esto se salió de control, no pasaremos vergüenza uniéndonos a ese montón de desquiciados.- afirmó Stefan con su tono profesional de siempre. Elena resopló.

-Pues parece que a tu chica si le apetece bailar- Se burló él.

Stefan le dirigió a Elena una mirada reprobatoria- No es cierto, ¿Verdad cariño?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco aburrida aquí sentada, ¿Vamos a tomar aire?- le ofreció zafándose de su pregunta.

El chico asintió y antes de alejarse la chica vio a Damon rodar los ojos molesto.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentada en uno de los pintorescos bancos de madera, que daban al pequeño lago que había a un lado de la mansión. Alejada de la fiesta y sola. Resopló molesta. Stefan la había dejado allí porque Giuseppe le había pedido que fueran a conocer a unas personas importantes que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Ahora no sólo se había quedado sin bailar, sino que su supuesta noche romántica a la luz de las estrellas también se había visto frustrada.

-¿Tan sola y tan cerca del bosque? Eres una presa fácil preciosa- Comentó Damon apareciendo de entre las sombras con mirada pícara.- ¿Por qué el idiota de mi hermano te ah dejado aquí?- interrogó al ver la mirada ofuscada que le dirigió la chica.

-Negocios- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Parece que siempre hay algo que atender- miró hacia abajo derrotada.

-Viene a la fiesta con Caroline, te priva del derecho divino de la diversión y ahora te deja tirada…- enumeró divertido- Cariño, creo que debes replantearte tus elecciones amorosas- rió y ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo- dijo y luego sacudió la cabeza- Es bueno conmigo, todo un caballero, es el hombre ideal- Intentó convencerlos a ambos.

-Ya… pero no es lo que tú quieres- sentenció.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero Damon?- le preguntó burlona por el hecho de que el creyera que lo sabía todo-

El no contestó simplemente alzó una ceja seductora y le hizo un giño de ojos.

-Hay por Dios- dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una risa se levantó y caminó en dirección al bosque.

Él la siguió y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie andaba por allí, la atrapó contra un árbol.

-Eres divertida y alocada, aunque te esfuerces en ocultarlo, te gusta vivir la vida al máximo…-Luego se acercó a su boca susurrando- Eres más parecida a mí que a él- Sus ojos chocaron y ella supo que él tenía razón- Porque no haces por una vez algo alocado y prohibido- la provocó alzando las cejas, luego se acercó a su oído y acariciándola con su cálido aliento la retó- Hazlo Elena.

-¿Qué…Que cosa?- su susurró fue entrecortado por las mil emociones que la asaltaban en aquél momento.

-Hazme lo que realmente quieres hacerme- le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el cuello.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, lo apartó y saltó a su boca. Él no tardo ni un segundo en posar sus fuertes manos en las caderas de la castaña para impulsarla fuertemente hacia arriba. Segundos después, Elena estaba aprisionada fuertemente contra el árbol, con sus piernas enredadas a la cintura de Damon y sus bocas peleando furiosamente por dominar la del otro.

La temperatura comenzó a subir, la ropa a estorbar, los gemidos y jadeos llenaron el aire. Y ya nada importó, ni la grandísima posibilidad de que alguien los viera, ni el hecho de estar en un tétrico bosque en medio de la noche, y por supuesto no recordaron la principal razón que convertía aquello en un imperdonable error. Eran cuñados.

Aquella noche todo cambió, se dejaron llevar, se entregaron el uno al otro, sólo hubo pasión, algo que los consumió, gimieron sus nombres cuando tocaron el cielo y se dejaron caer al suelo uno en brazos del otro. Así pasaron la siguiente hora, hasta que les tocó regresar la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante extraños. Damon y Elena no sabían cómo actuar, a la luz del día no todo era tan sencillo como en la oscuridad del bosque. Las cosas se complicaban.

Stefan había recibido una invitación para un intercambio estudiantil en Londres, cosa que puso a su padre muy orgulloso de él. Ambos habían convencido al director de la escuela de gestionar también un lugar para Elena. Dado que la chica era brillante no fue ningún problema. Por lo que en un par de semanas, cuando los padres de Elena regresaran y pudieran firmar los papeles, ambos se dirigirían al viaje que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y aseguraría su brillante futuro.

La chica estaba agobiada, todos parecían decidir sobre su vida excepto ella. Su futuro estaba escrito, perfecto, profesional y sobrio junto al excepcional Stefan. Le daba nauseas sólo de pensarlo. Y más sabiendo que sus noches y sueños estaban poblados de azul y no de verde.

Damon estaba como león enjaulado, caminaba por la mansión molesto, evadiendo cualquier lugar en el que se hablara del viaje a Londres.

Una tarde algo parecido a una bomba nuclear estalló en la mansión. Stefan y Elena escucharon los gritos desde la biblioteca en la que estaban leyendo.

-¡Eres una desgracia para esta familia!- gritó Giuseppe.

-No tienes que decirme cosas de las que ya estoy enterado- dijo Damon con la mirada mortalmente tensa.

-¡Lástima! ¡Es por lo único por lo que estás aquí, porque me dio pena dejarte en aquel mugroso orfanato en el que deberías haberte quedado hasta que te pudrieras!- soltó hiriente.

Damon apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se humedecieron- Como puedes…- comenzó, pero bajó la cabeza y se calló-

-Giuseppe…- intentó calmar las cosas Elena.

-No te metas- la cortó Stefan.

Damon dirigió su mirada a ellos.

-No le hables así- le soltó enojado.

-No es asunto tuyo como trate a mi novia- le respondió su hermano.

-Vete Damon, ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa- Le ordenó su padre.

-¿Me hechas?- preguntó Damon.

-A la calle, donde deberías haber permanecido siempre- su tono hiriente lastimó también a Elena- Y no te atrevas a llevarte nada más que ropa, nada de lo que tienes te pertenece- dicho esto se fue de la sala.

Damon salió como una furia de la casa dirigiéndose a su Camaro.

-Iré a ver qué ah pasado aquí- dijo Stefan saliendo tras su padre.

Elena corrió tras Damon. Sin pedirle permiso se subió al asiento de copiloto. El chico agarraba fuertemente el volante sus ojos húmedos aún no habían derramado ni una lágrima. Ni la miró.

-Sal… tengo que irme- le dijo cortante.

-Vamos- Ella sonrió.

-No voy de compras Elena, me voy del pueblo- puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

-Vamos- repitió.

-No volveré- contestó el remarcando cada palabra por si la chica era idiota o algo.

-Vamos- dijo ella una vez más.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le peguntó como cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

-¿vas a huir? ¿A zafarte de todas tus responsabilidades y vivir una loca aventura en algún confín perdido del mundo? ¿Vas a perderte y jamás regresar?- El asintió algo descolocado-¿Y no piensas invitarme?- Su sonrisa radiante lo descolocó aún más.

-¿De qué carajos hablas Elena?- dijo ahora serio.

-Vamos- sentenció ella sería igual. El chico abrió los ojos asombrado y para confirmar lo que decía la castaña se acercó a su boca y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso.

-Pero… tú…yo… eres…- tartamudeó.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- preguntó emocionada.

-Que… no sé… ¿Por qué?- interrogó confundido de nuevo.

-Eh dejado a Damon Salvatore sin palabras, debo anotarlo en el calendario- rió ella y él le aventó un golpe juguetón.

-¿Y Stefan? ¿Y Londres? ¿Y su brillante futuro juntos?- volvió a su seriedad y aturdimiento.

* * *

-Sólo veo una posibilidad de futuro brillante… y es contigo- su dulce sonrisa le llegó al alma y esta vez una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?- susurró esperanzado.

-Porque te quiero idiota… y me vuelves loca- le confesó sonrojándose.

-¿Me…me quieres?- dijo estupefacto-Debes estar confundida, yo no soy alguien a quien se quiera Elena- bajó su mirada.

-Pues para mí eres la persona más querible que eh conocido- rio ella.

El sonrió muy a su pesar.- No puedo creerlo – susurró ampliando su sonrisa.-¿Qué eh hecho para merecer eso?-

-Nada, has sido un completo idiota…pero uno muy sensual- le guiñó- y sobre todo…eres totalmente opuesto a Stefan- ambos rieron.-No lo repetiré de nuevo…vamos.- le ordenó.

El puso su pícara cara con sonrisa de lado y encendió el auto alejándolos de la mansión.

-Les dará un infarto a todos cuando se enteren… tu perfecta e impoluta reputación quedara manchada- la picó.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Huir con mi cuñado a una escandalosa y apasionada aventura? Mi reputación será explosiva-

Entre risas se perdieron sin rumbo fijo por la prometedora carretera que se extendía frente a ellos.

Visitaron un sinfín de lugares, pasaron por mil fiestas, conocieron preciosos paisajes. Pasando de aquí allá sin permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún sitio.

El desastre que estalló cuando todos se enteraron de su partida no logró alcanzarlos en su precioso universo personal.

Dos meses después de haber huido juntos. Elena reposaba sobre el pecho de Damon luego de una alocada noche de pasión como tantas. Suspiró feliz. A pesar de todo lo que había dejado atrás no se arrepentía ni un segundo de ello.

Porque era errante, alocado, fiestero y absurdamente atractivo. No le importaba nada, no tenía responsabilidades, su único fin era vivir la vida y vivirla bien. Cuando se había presentado la oportunidad no dudó. Ella eligió. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo escogió a él, a pesar de todo, aunque su antiguo novio fuera perfecto y bueno. Ella no pudo evitar sucumbir ante Damon, ante el desastroso Damon…Su arrogancia, su sonrisa, su boca, su olor, su cuerpo… no cambiaría ni un centímetro de él…porque simplemente lo amaba en toda su Gloria de hermano malo.

* * *

** FIN**

**Bueno, acabó!... no me gustó jajajaja... me resultó muy dificil escribirlo, yo quería escribir mucho más sobre esta historia... Para los que preguntaron, no la voy a continuar, me enoje on esta historia jajaja... Pero voy a retomar la idea principal en una historia diferente asique van a ver más de estos dos!... Suerte a todos los participantes! Saludos y nos vemos pronto en alguna otra locura que se me ocurra! Besos :)**


End file.
